


Certified Protection Squad

by whambalam97



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whambalam97/pseuds/whambalam97
Summary: a sad turn of events causes you to take a trip down memory lane.





	Certified Protection Squad

“alright! who am I beating up first?!” it took less than thirty minutes for your best friend to barge into your apartment angry.  
“calm down hailey. we aren’t beating anyone up. we have a possibility of making the situation worse than it is.” it’s not like you didn’t know what was going on. it barely took any time to see what so called ‘fans’ and random people were saying about Sana. countless and countless of comments cyber-bullying her just for the case of their own prejudices.  
“do you not see what they’ve been saying?about YOUR girlfriend?do you really not care about how much pain she’s in?” your emotions were already boiling over,despite your cold exterior,but she was pushing it further.  
“of course I care god dammit! but there’s a limited amount of things I can do, and I’ve already exhausted my options!I’m not just some heartless bitch like you think I am!” admittedly, you did blow up in her face. sadly,she had to come in at the wrong time during this whole ordeal, but you had to keep in mind she was worried just like you.  
••••••  
you and sana had been dating for nearly 8 months now. you met by chance. you and hailey had just arrived in korea for one of your business trips. after college both of you had quickly found jobs at the same tech firm and luckily it included traveling around the globe.  
you two sat at a local cafe waiting for one of her distant cousins to arrive. when she told her about your trip,her cousin offered to let you both stay at her place for the time being. at around the same time you heard the shop door ring signaling it was being opened you hear a loud voice from your friend.  
“Sooyoung! Oh my gosh, it’s so nice to see you!”  
“Hailey!i missed you so much! we haven’t gotten to spend any time together since you’ve been so busy.”  
you studied them both with a soft smile, they both seemed so happy to be with family again.after introducing you two, you learned that sooyoung was a talent manager.after a few minutes of conversation her phone rung.  
“hello?oh yes,im at the cafe.I’ll be just a moment and th-….oh yes, that works too,see you soon!” a very odd phone call indeed.  
“who was that sooyoungie?” hailey’s nosiness was always one of her funniest qualities.  
“just one of the girls I manage. a very hyper,but sweet soul. she should be arriving soon to bring me some lyrics she’s been working on for an upcoming rel-ah there she is!sana,over here!”  
no fucking way this shit was happening. you tried to always remain proper and mature but at the sight of that girl all of your elegant words and behavior faded. standing at your table was none other that one of the girls from your favorite girl group. life had already been crazy. an amazing job with someone who was basically family and now this? what had god been smoking to reward you this much?  
“hi,sorry im late. I might have went in the wrong door-hi hailey!so good to see you.Hello to you too,Miss?”  
you barely had the brain power,but somehow managed to choke out your name. she giggled and at that moment you determined it was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard.  
“wait-“ you interjected, “nice to see you.hailey what the f-“  
“yes,girl.ive known sana for a while now. she’s always around squealing very vividly when I skype sooyoungie. we met a few months ago when they toured in thailand and I was there on vacation.”  
“you told me you went to the twice concert!you didn’t tell me you met them!”  
“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d act the way you are now,” she started,amused. “You look like you’re about to pop a blood vessel.”  
“Oh?” the blonde haired beauty said. “you’re a fan of our music?”  
“fan? she knows every lyric,dance move,and spends way to much time watching compilations of your shy,shy,shy trademar-OUCH,Jesus!”  
you kicked her shins very roughly without regret.sana gave the softest smile with blushing cheeks and at that moment you realized she was a real life beauty.  
“would that mean I’m your favorite member?”  
“i guess it sounds like that doesn’t it?” you said,with a nervous chuckle. “i won’t lie,yes. your talent is unbelievable as well as your personality. it only helps that you’re so beautiful.” you weren’t trying to impress or flirt.those were your honest to god thoughts and you wouldn’t even say opinions.the entire nation knew what a wonder she was.  
her soft smile converted to shy one and she released another one of her adorable giggles. you realized that if that was the only noise you heard for the rest of your life, you would die happy. you watched her intently. her shy smile turned into a smirk, almost as if you had touched her heart, but she felt the need to regain her confident demeanor.  
“maybe if you give me your number I could send the rough drafts of my music I’m working on.” you squeaked and she laughed heartily.  
“sana!” soooung let out.  
“what?i highly doubt she’d leak anything,especially if all I have to do is look at her with my beautiful face.” she joked with a full grin.  
The truth is that’s not why she yelled at her.She could tell you wouldn’t do that herself,it was more so the fact she had never seen her be so foward. she was scared at what she could do at the rate this had escalated. she’d seen sana with her ex girlfriends. she knew one hundred percent how sana loved with her entire being and would exhaust herself between her love and guilt of never being with them often because of twice. she let it go for the moment though, assuming it’d just be short term infatuation.  
sana should have left hours ago,but she called into twice’s movie night saying she was spending time with an old friend. she told you however she just wanted to spend time with hailey, which everyone in that room knew was a lie. at this point,sooyoung wasn’t even completely mad anymore. after finding out how you’d been through a similar patch of finding people not willing to work or love you she realized maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you got together. the rest of that night had been spent with sooyoung and hailey catching up and seeing old friends and you and sana being left alone to talk. it scared you as much as you were excited. who would’ve thought you’d be sitting at a bar with your dream celebrity crush.  
after checking the time sooyoung realized she really need to get sana back to the dorm for curfews sake.sana offered to go with you guys to sooyoungs and bid everyone goodnight. sooyoung showed hailey around while you two stood on the porch talking.  
“i never would’ve thought the girl who basically drooled when she first saw me was funny,sweet, and could speak without wheezing.” sana joked.  
“all have you know,I was wheezing because I have asthma..not because I find you gorgeous.”you said,realizing your roast somehow ended with another compliment. you mentally slapped yourself.  
“gorgeous and beautiful?are you always this charming?” she joked again. you choked and smacked yourself.  
“sana I will be ready in 5 minutes!” you heard sooyoung yell from inside the house.  
“hey wait, you never gave me your number.” sana said with a slight nervous smile.  
“oh right! sorry about that. to be completely honest I thought you were joking.” you said slightly ashamed as you gave her your phone.  
“why would i be joking? i knew immediately I wanted to take you out sometime.” she said with a confused frown.  
“to be completely honest again,my brain couldn’t grasp that you might be interested in me.” you said with the same ashamed tone.  
it’s almost as if sana saw right through your soul and read through all of your insecurities.  
you immediately felt a soft,small hand find your chin and guide your eyes to her. she pressed her lips to yours softly and you could feel they were with a purpose. your shock subsided quickly and you kissed back just as earnest. one kiss turned to three and five very quickly. the funny thing was that you weren’t even sure if you could call it making out. there was so much heart and feeling in the kiss between the both of you that “making out” would be an insult. lack of air caused you two to eventually separate, both with content smiles on your faces.  
“you’re beautiful.” she said softly,looking deeply into your eyes.  
“and you’re perfect.” you replied with the same determination.  
“sana!its been 10 minutes are you ready?!” sooyoung yelled again.  
you both jumped apart and giggled shyly.  
“yes,I’ll be going to the car now!” she yelled back.you weren’t sure if you were imagining it, but it’s almost as if you could see sadness behind her eyes.  
“how long are you going to be in the country?”she asked nervously.  
“for this trip I’ll be here for 4 months. but,if we get the contract we are working here I might be here for good. even not, hailey and I wanted to eventually move here soon.Why?” you asked confused.  
sana smiles brightly. “could I take you out for dinner maybe tomorrow?”  
“of course.” you said softly and shyly.  
it was no use for sana to try to suppress her thoughts after that. after that angelic kiss she knew at that moment that if you wanted to you could wreck her,but she knew deep down you wouldn’t. she just wanted to be with you forever.and despite it being a first meeting she was so drawn to you and could immediately see a future. she only hoped you felt the same.  
it was a silly thought for her to have though.you fell in love with her through the television screen with her in performance mode,before ever meeting. now, you were never going to be able to leave or move on. it was okay though, that pull she felt was also within you.your wildest dreams had started to unravel and come true.  
“they did that gay ass weak making out for ten minutes and now they’re just standing there staring at each other and giggling.should we do something?”hailey said gagging.  
“we already did.i planned on leaving later than now,I just wanted to see how quickly one would make a move.”sooyoung said pleased.  
“but why?i thought you were nervous about any of them dating?” sooyoung said confused.  
“I am.always.but,I trust your opinion of her.i also talked to her for a bit and realized her past is similar to sana’s and watching them tonight has made me realize maybe their sadness was necessary in order to find each other.”  
hailey nodded surprised yet touched and walked with her outside to bid sana goodbye,as well as bring your lovesick body back inside.  
that night was the start of a beautiful love story.  
••••••••••  
you two went out two nights a week. luckily you met during twice’s off period. it eventually got a little more tough though,but nothing too brutal. whenever there was a comeback or tour,it ended up lining up with when you were back in america. so it’s not like you were away,it was just the general hurt of not being together.  
you two made it official around the one month mark. sana actually brought up the question, to your surprise. it’s not that you doubted her feelings, it’s just that you were still in disbelief over the whole ordeal.  
sex came around the two month mark which was actually the real surprise. by now your friends as well as hers had all hung out and somewhere in between these times,they both shared how they could sense and knew how hormonal you two were and had a theory you both slept together after the first date. that theory though, was far from the truth. of course you and sana felt the soul tie immediately. you both had the same urges, but were both in the same boat. you wanted to be together for your lifetimes so why rush it? plus,you guys wanted it to be romantic and natural because it’s what you felt each other deserved. she for your worth,and you for hers.  
you two experienced true separation pain during her promotions for ‘yes or yes’.  
you were back in america and despite the fact she was still in korea, she was gone 99% of the time working.  
to be honest though you both overestimated the situation.there were no fights or anger.just general sadness of being apart,but you were both understanding and mature so the time flew by quickly.  
you moved to korea for good after she got done with promotions.your firm didn’t get the contract but because of your degrees it was easy for you two to find work there.  
sana and the rest of her members greeted you with open arms,a party,and a boatload of wine. now every night you and sana would be able to sleep close together,which comforted you both.and just like that the rest was history.  
••••  
looking back on all of this just made the situation worse. you felt powerless throughout this whole hateful situation.  
hailey stop talking but not with offense,she understood.  
“im sorry hailey.shes your friend so you care too.i didn’t mean to blow up on you I just feel so helpless.my number one job is to make her happy and I can’t even fix the situation.”  
“that’s not your fault honey. and she knows that.you can’t fix people in the world.all you can do is go around it and back to find even more ways to comfort her.”  
and just like that it set something off in your brain.  
you had done a lot so far. monitored and replied to some of the comments (as best as you could without revealing your relationship),grouped together people online to upload support posts,made a YouTube video claiming you were a close friend who was saddened and worried by the situation.took a two week leave from work to be there with her 24/7 cook clean and comfort her as well as remind her of her worth. it wasn’t your fault despite you blamed yourself.it was more so the issue of whenever she left your four walls, it all started back.you texted nayeon and momo frequently.despite how bad about that you felt they let you know they understood and would do the same.they promised to keep her comforted whenever you weren’t there. and then it hit you. your relationship was never ordinary,so why go about the normal way of comfort?  
••••••••••  
it took over an hour for you to get back from the mall and put everything into place. sana arrived shortly after. she smiled as she greeted you,but you could tell by the bags under her eyes and the tone of her voice that she was more upset than she let on.  
“hey baby.” she said in her adorable voice.cute,but not the normal amount of happy.  
“hello,perfect. mind if i take your coat?”you replied geekily.  
“why sure. quite the gentlewoman you are.” she teased.  
“i ran you a bath.it should be the perfect temperature now.so go take that while I prepare dinner.”you said cheekily,yet she frowned.  
“but you can’t join me if you’re cooking.” she pouted.it was criminal.and almost hard to resist.almost.  
“well I’m not joining you precious love.it is specifically made and catered to you.this whole night is.so no objections m’lady.” she smiled and eased the pout…slightly.  
“okay,okay.but only because you mentioned food,I’ll go now. but I wont be long.” she said targeting the fact she refused to be away for that long.  
she ended up lying of course, but not on purpose. once she saw the rose petals in the water,along with her favorite body wash and bath bomb, she almost died.paired with the fact the bath was perfectly warm and ready to soak in. you finished cooking dinner early and brought her some wine and strawberries to the bath.  
“room service.” you came in with the tray,smiling.  
she smiled a bright smile and you could almost see the brightness returning to her eyes.the light that the public had dimmed recently.  
“are you trying to make me die of happiness?or are you trying to butter me up before you tell me you’re a secret serial killer who likes to romance their prey before killing them?” sana joked with a mouthful of strawberries.  
“such an interesting scenario,but chew baby. I’d rather not have you die on me because youre a baby who shoved food in your mouth.” you joked.  
“you’re right.” she said with a gulp as you handed her a glass of wine. “If my cause of death is choking I’d rather it be on something like your hands.” she said with a smirk.  
you coughed and let out a loud laugh.almost like the old days of your first meeting except you weren’t so nervous around her…as much.  
“come on you dirty bird.dinner is ready and your innuendos are getting worse.” you said as you helped her out the bath. it was pretty hard to focus on the task at hand when she stood in front of you drying off. she winked,noting your distraction. you quickly shook it off and headed to the kitchen.  
dinner went by smoothly. she was wearing the new pajamas you got her and resting her head on your shoulder as she gripped her new teddy bear, groaning from eating too much.  
“my stomach pain is your fault yknow.”  
“not my fault you can’t tame yourself…in any aspect.” you said with a wink and she laughed and hit you lightly.  
now came the big event.  
you got up from the kitchen and guided her to the couch with you.  
“I have a slight confession to make.” she said a little guiltily.  
“what is it?” You asked confused.  
“I still read a few comments after I promised to stop.”she said avoiding your gaze. you lifted her face to yours and kissed her forehead lightly.  
it wasn’t her fault for that,it’s never been her fault for anything.and she certainly shouldn’t have to apologize for her sadness.  
“sana do you ever look at how far we’ve come in such a short period of time?how much I love you with my entire soul?” you ask with a soft smile. “You truly are the most beautiful thing to ever exist inside and out. A blessing to me and the entire world.” you said confidently and looked at her. she was smiling with tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Sometimes I wish that life would slow down,not for our sake but just the little things.like work and family.or maybe I’m just impatient. ever since we talked about getting married that’s all I’ve talked about.but I understand waiting till a perfect time.so no need to rush.i just want you and your happiness.” you looked at her again and finally a few years started to pour.  
“continue.”she gave a wet wink and tried to say confidently. she realized she failed and giggled. that damn giggle.  
“Everything about you completes me. Everything you do makes my heart race.Of every misfortune I’ve experienced I don’t regret it because it all led me to you.my beautiful angel.who has the voice of an angel,the face of an angel. the dance moves of star. the personality of a queen.the body of a goddess and the heart of the utmost compassion. do you ever sit back and realize how pure and perfect you are?” you looked back one last time and saw that her happiness light was almost completely back. She was quietly sobbing and gripping your hand tightly to her chest.You gave her a quick peck on her cheek and she blushed.  
“we agreed we’d wait for a perfect time to get married.whatever makes you happy makes me happy.but I realized there was one more thing I could do.seeing your sadness rise after this current issue has damn near killed me.you are the light of my life and the world minatozaki sana.perfection in the flesh.until the day we are cleared to wed here is my promise.my promise to you that you’ve already had,just not in objective form.this promise ring has a few great components.your favorite jewel,along with an elegant band for your royal hand.i also bought a rose gold chain for if you have to take it off and would like to wear it as a necklace.” you finished that last comment with a wink and smile.she giggled through her now heavy sobs.  
“but that’s not my favorite part. under the band is the tiniest of engravings in Japanese.” you said as you reached for a magnifying glass.  
“it is one small paragraph that says sana,I will not love you just until my dying day.i will love you in all that comes after and always find my way to you,because you are the light that lights my life and makes my soul feel home.you are the embodiment of love,and my heart you will forever hold.”  
you slipped it on her finger and watched as crystal clear tears hit the promise ring band. you pulled her into a hug tightly,gripping as her body shook with sobs.  
“I’m so sorry.” she said in between her tears.  
“well that’s not the thank you I was looking for.” you joked,honestly worried,but still trying to lighten the mood.  
“no you idiot.” she laughed sadly and hit you lightly again. “Im sorry I’ve let idiots control my happiness to the point of not letting you know how much I love you and don’t deserve you.  
You frowned viciously. “baby don’t say that.i know you love me and you deserve the world,I am small in comparison to you but you make me feel worth it. don’t ever apologize for how you feel.applogize more to yourself for not seeing your own worth.”  
she looked up at you with her light completely back. her tears subsided and she smiled a hearty smile.  
“this is beautiful.youre beautiful and perfect.and my god I don’t know what I’d do without you.you are the love of my life and believe me I’m counting down the days too.im not sure I’ll even give you time to propose,you too deserve the best and I want to give that all to you.” sana said before closing the space between you both for another passionate kiss. loving and heartfelt as it always has been and always will be. she pulled away with a giggle.  
“how hard was it for you to not find those commenters addresses and fight them?” she joked.  
“oh,very hard.i accidentally ended up taking my anger out on hails.speaking of which I might should text her.”you said slightly ashamed with a neck rub.  
“baby,no. did you two get into another wimpy fist fight?”sana said,laughing loudly.  
“hey!i fight like a woman!youre so me-“you stopped as you saw the message that just came through.  
annoying ass: does my bestie feel better?you better have fixed her sadness you dweeb.i called earlier but you didn’t answer so you must’ve been fucking the sadness out of her,I know how y’all thotty lesbians are always going at it like rabbits.ive never seen two people so thirsty for a person they’re already with.but anyway let me know.me,sooyoung and the girls want to take her out to the arcade tomorrow too to help.night loser  
you groaned.”god I hate her.why is she my best friend?”  
sana read the text and flew back with laughter.  
“because she cares about you and you her. besides she’s not wrong.we are a little seriously thirty for each other.” she said with a confident smirk and playful gleam in her eye.  
“well it’s not my fault you’re a sight to behold.”  
“with a body of a goddess to be exact,remember when you told me that?”  
“of course.” you laughed,as you too leaned into each other,breathing the same air. “I meant it.”  
she gave you one last small smirk before closing the space,both of you two battling for dominance before she layed you back and straddled your lap.after a few minutes of the kisses you know and love she got up and skipped to the kitchen.  
“Babe?the bedrooms that way?doesnt a goddess deserve comfortability and royal treatment?” you said confused with a small smile as she giggled. you didn’t actually plan on sex tonight.you just wanted to make her feel better.and if it did happen you wanted her to be receiving all of the love you have to give and cherishing her.she walked back up to you and gripped her arms around your neck,your skin boiling from the tension.  
“you are the perfect little loving dork.and I can see the gears in your head moving.i know you probably wanted some sappy,slow,worshipping me tonight,” she said with a earnest smile and teasing poke at your stomach.she always could read you like a book. “but,we can do that later.besides,you’ve showed me a lot of love with everything we’ve ever done,our whole relationship,and definitely tonight.so maybe,it’s my turn.and maybe I’m also being a little selfish. the bedroom is fun.but I also know how much you’ve wanted to take me on the dining table as well as I might have wanted it to.” She said with a final smirk and nibble of your ear.the hairs on your body stood up and you gulped loudly.  
She started kissing lightly on your neck,pulling you against her as she leaned on the counter.”but our f-f-friends sit there whe-when they come over.” you finally got out with a deep intake of breath.she kissed lower down your neck and somehow found a way to bring you closer to her.  
“I know they do,baby.but,I also know you’d like the thought of that memory when they’re over.”  
You growled and launched your lips to hers.  
Your initial goal for tonight was just to offer her every ounce of love you had to give and this was just an unexpected treat. You’d take it though,even though she was being a little shit who doesn’t like to give up control.such a beautiful,evil goddess she is.but you wouldn’t have it any other way.because she is perfection in the flesh,and yours forever.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work. hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
